fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Father Trip
Father Trip is a character who plays a major role in Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants. Appearance Trip is a tall man, being only slightly smaller than Pan making him one of the tallest in the Dark Woods series. He has a pale skin and long white hair which reaches just over his shoulders. He has different eye colors while his right eye is amber his left is red. He wears a black priest outfit with two necklaces, one with a crucifix and the other with a pentagram. Over this he wears a long red coat, being in theme with the capes of his apprentices. Story History Trip's backstory is ambiguous, though at some point in time he decided to become a priest despite not having been born in a religious family. He made his own church which is in the outskirts of where Hein and the others live. No one really visits this church with the exception of a few, and is only used as sanctuary where one can pray. At some point in time he took in two apprentices Ephraim and Shiphrah who he trained to become who they are in Dark Woods IV: Descend, despite them not appearing in Hollow Remnants. Hollow Remnants Father Trip makes his first appearance at the end of the first volume where he asks Hein and Ligeia to come along if Ligeia wants to recover her memories. TBC Dark Woods IV: Descend Father Trip only appears in the side-story that is focused on Ephraim and Shiphrah where he opens up a portal that brings them to the Dark Woods. He is mentioned numerous times throughout the side and main story. Personality To many Father Trip would seem like a kind person who acts friendly to any stranger he meets. He allows anyone to enter his church and will even pray along with them. Not many people know of his existence however. In reality Trip is a man who possesses a terrible hollowness inside of him. He claims to his religion hoping to fill this hollowness at some point in his life but doesn't know how. He speaks monotone as result of this hollowness but also shows a lot of authority. He is very serious and can't laugh about jokes. All his kindness is an act although he is sincere about it and wished he could actually be happy at some point. Abilities Trip was born with a special ability of unknown origin. He has not bothered revealing his past to anyone, and the one who probably knows the most if Ligeia. He has some kind of holy magical abilities and can bless holiness on objects, as he has done with the weapons of Ephraim and Shiphrah. He can also use this to shoot small bolts of light. He can also purify anything corrupted which is connected to his holy abilities. In addition to this he can dig into memories of people and alter them if he wants. He can also choose to extract memories but needs a vessel for these memories which usually are placed within a stone. The church is also filled with many different stones, of which most are gemstones. The Hollow Remnants which contain Ligeia's memories were also made by him and were stored away somewhere until Pan stole them and were scattered everyone with unknown reasons. Gallery FatherTrip.png|Trip with the Hollow Remnants Category:Characters Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Dark Woods Characters Category:Trips Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Free to use Characters